


Looking After Her Body

by Anonymous



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Belts, Domestic Discipline, F/M, Face Sitting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Switching, but she rewards him by owning him, doctor tries to dominate, dominant missy, it's a lot of vault porn, needy doctor, submissive missy, vaginal strapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “All I’m saying Doctor, is you have a very bad girl locked up here while you teach her to be good. It lends itself to certain…...activities.”It’s the big long Twissy domestic discipline Vault one shot that no one even asked for.Whole lot of sex and punishment and good switching times.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous Collection





	Looking After Her Body

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a whole lot of vault porn that I wanted to get out of my system. I hope someone enjoys it!!

It was such an ordinary, innocent game of chess when Missy abruptly asked the Doctor if he had heard of domestic discipline. 

The Doctor, who had just taken a sip of tea, began spluttering, while Missy watched him with amusement, waiting patiently for him to calm down, moving his knight as he stared at the chess board, regaining his composure. 

It took three minutes and fifteen seconds for him to settle down again - she counted. He took another sip of his tea, and she mercifully stayed silent lest he began choking again, and waited for him to make his move - Queen to Rook 5. She raised an eyebrow, swiftly taking his pawn and awaiting his next move as she leaned forward, leaning on her elbow as she regarded him. 

“All I’m saying Doctor, is you have a very bad girl locked up here while you teach her to be good. It lends itself to certain…...activities.”

“It does not lend itself to any activities Missy, goodness is a process, and involves a lot of work, ad talking and introspection and…”

He stopped talking, looking at her in exasperation to see her looking at him as if she had just opened a rather nice gift and holding up a tablet, an entire gallery of images which she was slowly scrolling. 

“Where,” he paused, his eyes closed in dismay. “Did you get that from?”

“Google images,” she said, looking confused. “Although there are many many sites I could have subscribed to but I was very good and didn’t hack into any of them. Impressed?”

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “You have somehow got hold of yet another tablet and hacked into the university WiFi  _ again. _ ..from inside a quantum fold chamber...which yes, is impressive in some ways, but Missy, we talked about this, you promised me you wouldn’t procure internet access without me, there is far too much temptation for morally questionable activities out there.”

“Oh! Yes I agree! Punish me!”

The Doctor stared at her, shaking his head. “How much time have you been spending watching this..content?”

“Mmm, don’t know, bit of a marathon for the past three weeks. Anyway, I wrote you a list of items that might be fun to play with and took the liberty of comparison shopping for you. If you get all squicky about packages arriving, I have also made a list of handy everyday objects you could use effectively.”

“Everyday objects...to  _ spank you with? _ ...Missy, this is not what we’re doing here. We aren’t here for sexual experimentation.”

“I didn’t say sex, I said discipline, not the same thing. Sometimes the same, sometimes not. Look Doctor, you promised to look after my body and my body has needs. Needs intertwined in complex ways in my psyche. We don’t want to find out what could happens in our little domestic arrangement here if my psyche gets neglected.”

The Doctor looked at her, almost resigned to the fact that he was going to do this. 

“Missy, in the past - it’s always been you in charge, it’s not something I even know how to do.”

“Then you're not doing your job.” 

Missy folded her arms and sulked. “I promise to ride you hard until you see stars afterwards?”

The Doctor stared at the chess board, the Queen facing off against the king, neither moving. 

\-------

It had taken him three further weeks to come around to the idea - he took her tablet, and still she sent links to videos and web sites to him. He asked in exasperation where and how she was getting these devices from, some home made, with so little technology around them, but she merely smirked. 

It took another month of Missy pouting and telling him what a bad girl she was for the Doctor to finally say that she simply wasn’t going to think of anything else and it was perhaps, a need she did seem to have, that he wasn’t meeting. 

He tried. Her eyes flashing with excitement as he attempted to reconstruct one of the videos she had sent him, sitting down and grasping her wrist, pulling her to stand beside him as he sat down on the edge of her bed. He frowned, realising that her clothes were far more complex than the already half naked people in her videos and the brief moment he had kept into character as almost believably dominant, would pass rapidly if he spent his time fumbling with her clothes and failing to open her corset, which was clearly too long to bend her over to any effective angle. 

So he stood, releasing her wrist and stepping close, looking down and doing his best to look stern and commanding - in truth he had practised in the mirror, and rehearsed some lines that were directly lifted from the videos. The promise of her ‘riding him hard’ as a thank you, really was very appealing. 

“I think you’ll learn far better Missy, naked.”

Missy smiled at him in delight before falling into character, looking defiant and affronted as she inched closer. 

“Make me.”

He felt a flash of dismay that he hadn’t figured out how to make her strip - having to navigate her clothing was going to really kill the mood. He took a breath, focused and tried hard not to disappoint her. 

He quickly spun her around, unclasping her belt with a growing confidence as he found that it clasped at the back and was easy to remove. He tossed it onto the bed and hooked his arm around her back, bending her slightly as he grasped her zip, disguising the way he fumbled with it by chastising her, using the phrases she constantly bombarded him with via psychic paper in the middle of his lectures. 

“This really is the only way to get your attention isn’t Missy?” he said, finally tugging at her zip and pulling it down, shoving her skirt to the ground only to find her petticoat was secured with a bow. He gripped her tighter, pretending he didn’t hear her sigh of frustration at how long this was taking him and pulled at the bow - feeling utterly victorious as it released easily and pooled at her ankles along with her skirt.

He decided to forgo the role play given how very rehearsed his lines sounded to him and started actions rather than words. He brought his hand back and smacked her ass hard several times, the sound much louder than he anticipated as it echoed around the vault.   
  
“Drape me over your lap honey?” she offered helpfully as she glanced round as soon as his motion stilled. 

“I’m in charge here Missy!” he said, realising how very forced his words were, especially when she giggled. “It doesn’t help me stay in character when you laugh at me!”

“Sorry, keep going,” she said, winking before lowering her voice to a whisper. “You’re doing great.”

He sat down, dragging her across his lap, her hands grasping his ankle to steady herself as his hand came down rapidly, hard and fast across her buttocks. She chewed her lip, partially satisfied with the direction it was taking and deciding that criticising his technique so soon would probably knock his confidence. So she struggled, hoping he would get the message and spank her harder, and at least chastise her at the same time, but he spanked her in a rhythmic manner, clearly holding back more and more the redder her ass became. She thought it was quite sweet. Frustrating as hell. But quite sweet.

“That all you got?” she said, glancing over her shoulder at him when he paused.    
  
He smiled, her playful expression just irresistible and took a deep breath before grabbing her and hauling her over one knee, her bare sex exposed and spread, an arm looped around her waist securely as he brought his hand down harder and faster now, taking it as his cue to keep going as she wriggled under his hand. He realised as his shoulder and arm started to ache that her staying power was far greater than his and her pain threshold was unsurprisingly high but he kept going, really finding the little sounds of pleasure she was emitting, quite alluring. He reddened her ass thoroughly before tapping his hand lightly against her exposed cunt, delighting in how absolutely soaked she had become. 

It was clear she wasn’t tiring anytime soon however, but his shoulder certainly was, so he grabbed her, hauling her up, his hand lightly grasping the back of her hair as he marched her to the nearest wall - which felt like a very long way in the spacious room, and stood her, facing the wall, smacking her very red ass a few more times. 

“Stay right there, you’ve clearly learnt nothing!” he said, impressed with himself at how authoritative he sounded until she murmured, the sound somewhat amused.

He decided to go for it, give her what she wanted from him - visions of her riding him already filling his mind as he slid his belt from his trousers, folding it over and smacking it hard and without warning against her ass. 

She gasped, bracing herself against the wall, and the sound brought a sudden intense wave of arousal through his entire being. Glad that she couldn’t see him from this angle though, he glanced around, contemplating his next move as he lashed the belt against her ass two more times to give him time to form a plan. He really did curse her for wanting to little furniture in the vault, his options were very limited. He had offered, made suggestions, but she liked space, order, hated clutter. She only ever asked for the things she couldn’t have - a laboratory, a workstation, technology. She really didn’t know how to have down time. 

He took hold of her upper arm, giving her a serious look which was hard to maintain given the excited expression she shot back at him. Marching her over to the chair, he slapped her ass and told her to kneel on it. 

Missy practically hopped up on to the chair in excitement, the Doctor’s pretence of authority diminishing fast. He stood behind her, taking in the view as she gripped the back on the chair, kneeling, legs spread and ass thrust out, soaking for him. She waited in anticipation, her breath quickened and excited as she focused on a spot on the wall ahead - dark wood carving weaving and intertwining seamlessly. 

The first strike was more confident than she expected, surprising her with the force as she gasped, jumping a little. He followed through with a volley of rhythmic strikes across the centre of her ass and the crease at the tops of her thighs - almost expertly delivered and she hummed, happy that he had been studying the research material she had been sending to him. 

He paused once, his mind thrumming gently against hers, her breasts heaving with her ragged breath as she waited, close to begging until she felt him at the edge of her mind and inched her own barriers open, letting him in, enjoying the moment as their minds connected, the Doctor relaxing instantly and feeling far more content to continue, knowing there would be no question of taking it too far. In fact his mind was momentarily surprised by the barrage of images that came at him of all the things she wanted him to do - some quite a leap from his clumsy, hesitant attempt at disciplining her. 

He slid the belt between her legs then slapped lightly, then a little harder as she moaned loudly, a mixture of pleasure and pain that generated a sound from her that could only be described as utterly erotic. A wave of need and yearning came at him and he knew what she needed, delivering carefully measured smacks straight between her legs and she writhed and moaned, a sense of satisfaction hitting him hard from her mind to his as the feeling of so much turmoil resetting inside her head truly struck him. 

He kept going, leather against sensitive flesh until she was whimpering and her thighs trembled as she fought to stay in position. He stopped, realising she was nearing her limit and leaned down, placing a kiss straight against her sore, punished cunt, generating the most exquisite sound from her that he had ever heard.    
  
His hand settled on her back as he waited, gauging her physical and mental state before taking it any further. “Ok Missy?”

“Course, don’t you dare stop here,” she said, her voice hoarse and ragged. “Or no riding you tonight.”   


“As you wish Missy,” he said, finding his role easier to slip into now that he understood, felt how it felt in her head to give up control, be disciplined by the only person she would ever trust to even admit such urges to. 

He raised his arm bringing the belt down hard against her ass and the backs of her thighs, his blows in careful rhythm with the waves of need in her mind. He continued, the little gasps and whimpers she gave spurring him on, until eventually, she shook more visibly. He stopped, her flesh covered in deep red welts, a breathless state, arms trembling as she gripped the chair. 

“Doctor, keep going…”

“No, you’re at your limit Missy, it’s my job here to give you what you need, not harm you.”

She slowly released the vice like grip on the back of the chair and then jolted as he slid the belt between her legs, coating it in her drenched cunt before stepping in front of her.

“Open your mouth,” he simply said, and she instantly complied. 

He placed the belt in her mouth, the taste of leather and her own arousal overwhelming her senses immediately. 

He took her shaking hands and helped her climb off of the chair, taking her place as he sat down. She instantly dropped to her knees between his legs, looking up at him with absolute obedience and contentment, the belt still held in her mouth. 

“Good girl,” he said. “I’m proud of you.”

Missy gasped as he took the belt gently from her mouth, a flood of joy at his effort now, and she really really did need to hear those words. He felt far prouder of himself in reality, for meeting her needs and seeing her so content. He dropped it to the ground and held out his arms. 

She climbed onto his lap instantly, his arms encircling her as held her close to him, hands caressing her naked flesh as she curled into his hold, sighing with absolute contentment as he stroked her hair and kissed her head. 

“You are, so very good Missy, so good for me, and I love you Koschei, eternally.”

Missy trembled at his words and started to cry in his arms. 

“Hey, hey, no, don’t cry Missy! I want you to enjoy this.”

“I’m happy you idiot,” she said, settling into his arms, her head on his chest. “Don’t you dare stop telling me how much you love me and how clever and wonderful I am and how beautiful and how lucky you are to have me in your life.”

“I don’t recall saying most of that just then, but it seems you cheated and used telepathy to peer into my mind.”

“Oh Doctor…” she said, giggling. “So smooth.”

“I want to take care of you now, will you let me?” he asked, kissing her head again,

“Does it involve moving? Because no, not allowed, I’m comfy,” she said, shifting on his lap as she cuddled closer. 

The Doctor coughed and shifted in his seat against her weight. “Well, I would like to spoil you, take care of you tonight, I’m certainly not leaving, you need..deserve, gentleness and love too. Also...please stop wriggling...you said this wasn’t sexual but….”

“Oh I lied, it was sexual. Yep, I’m very turned on….ah...wriggling  _ bothering you _ is it? I’m not alone in this not being a wholesome non sexual experience.”

“I wouldn't call this wholesome! He said, shaking his head as he stood, chuckling at her gasp as she held on, arms around his neck as he carried her to her bed, laying her down onto her side, bending her knee and positioning her with care before producing a lotion and popping the cap off, typing a little onto his hands and warming it before raising an eyebrow in question. 

“May I?”

“Go ahead honey, take care of your Mistress.”

He swallowed, remembering her promise and wondering quite how this would work. If the switch between them Would be gradual, or if shs would announce that she was now in charge. He was fascinated by her ability to brave two worlds of feeling of need, so seamlessly. 

He gently worked the palms of his hands down her hips and onto the startlingly red and purple flesh of her buttocks and thighs, gentling applying cooling lotion and feeling a stab of regret at the condition he had put her in. He was quiet as he worked, gently pushing her thigh further up for better access and he ran the palm of his hand between her legs, very carefully soothing her inflamed sensitive flesh. 

“Mmm, that’s nice but please honey stop thinking so loud. You did nothing wrong, except a bit of bad acting but we can work on that. I’m happy, I enjoyed it, stop that regret face you have on.”

“How can you know what face I have on, I'm behind you.”

“I always know what face you wear, I can feel your self doubt honey. I love you too, and I love what you did for me. Gonna insist we do it again, and also, no I haven’t forgotten you, and yes I am going to fuck you senseless and be your Mistress just like always.”

“Ah, I’m thinking  _ that _ loud am I?” he asked as his hands began in reverence to glide over her whole body now, causing her to stretch across the bed and practically purr in contentment. 

He crawled onto the bed, a moan of protest coming from her as soon as his hands left her bare flesh, but he was quickly forgiven when he took her in his arms and kissed her with a marked gentleness. She murmured, wrapping herself around him and kissing him back, with a softness that soon turned far more insistent until she pushed him onto his back, straddling him as she looked down at him with a playful and increasingly less soft edge.

He swallowed, his arms moving above his head as soon as she tugged at the hem of his shirt, eagerly wanting to be naked underneath her. She purred in approval, pulling the shirt up and off in seconds, discarding it to the floor, her finger nails tracing paths over his chest, up the column of his throat until her hand closed lightly around his exposed throat. She smiled with a look of intrigue as she squeezed lightly, teasingly, feeling him grow harder underneath her. 

“Someone’s eager,” she said, raising an eyebrow in amusement, grinding her hips tortuously hard against him before shifting down, laying on top of his legs as she shuffled down, taking the button of his trousers in her teeth and tearing it off. She spat it out and wasted no time, dragging down the zip and yanking his underwear down along with his trousers, pulling it all off and throwing it over her shoulder, before quickly pulling out several hair pins and crawling back up his body slowly, her head dipping as her hair tumbled down around her shoulders, dragging across the Doctor’s bare flesh in so many places. 

She straddled his chest bypassing his waiting, engorged cock, and took his wrists, leaning across him, breasts close to his face as she retrieved her tie, her weight returning to his chest as she quickly bound his wrists, securing him to the bars of her headboard efficiently.

“Mmmm,” she purred. “The Doctor, naked and tied to my bed, just how I like you. Now, whatever shall I DO with you? You have been very good to give me the treats I asked for, so perhaps I shall play nicely with you?”

“Or...not?” he asked hopefully.

Missy laughed at the disappointment in his voice and abruptly pinched his nipple hard, making him cry out - his pain threshold amusingly lower than hers.  She shifted up, straddling his face and lowering herself slowly, teasingly slowly, until her cunt position nicely against his mouth, which opened eagerly in response She gripped the top of the head board and ground against his face, throwing her head back dramatically as she moaned loudly. 

“Good boy, eat well, work hard for your Mistress Doctor.”

The words drove him wild every time and she knew it. He worked his mouth, his tongue lapping and flicking, penetrating, his nose barely clear of her flesh and his respiratory bypass engaging as he drunk in the weight and taste of her hot, punished flesh as she ground, riding his face hard, the pain of grinding her own sore flesh against his face only to be met with eager licks and sucks, sending her fast over the edge. 

She came, pulsing and throbbing against his mouth, his cock twitching in desperate need of touch. She smiled, when she had rode the waves of her orgasm, reaching down and stroking his face with perfectly manicured nails, shifting down and kissing him softly. 

“Aren’t you exceptionally good for me today Doctor? Maybe I’ll let you come today,” she paused and chuckled at the sudden delight on his face and pressed two fingers against his lips. “I said  _ maybe  _ dear.”

She crawled backwards, her body caging his, stopping when her mouth was near his cock, her tongue darting out to flick against the tip as her hair cascaded down around his thighs. He moaned then yelp as she placed a sudden nip against the head of his cock, his eyes widening and wrists tugging against his bonds.

“Missy please, please...Mistress….Master, I need you,” he begged, so delightfully, but she wasn’t going to give him what he wanted that easily. She wanted him writhing in utter desperation for her, A few words were not enough, 

His eyes widened as the feel of her hands and hair against his flesh suddenly left, causing him to crane his neck up, a wave of panic as he saw her walking away from him. 

“Mistress...come back, please,” he begged, shamelessly, his cock now painfully hard with a slight throb of pain and the desperate yearning for her touch. 

She merely giggled in response, leaving him for mere minutes which felt like an eternity of abandonment to him. When she returned, she dragged the same chair that he had whipped her on, over to the side of the bed, sat down, and began to sip tea as she regarded him casually. 

“Mistress..” his voice was strained and so delightfully needy. 

“Yes dear?” she said, raising an eyebrow in amusement as she nibbled on biscuit. “Oh sorry, how rude of me. Did you need something?”

“Yes, I really do,” he said, with a wave of relief, followed by a flash of dismay as she snapped off a piece of biscuit and stuffed it into his mouth. 

He chewed quickly, the surprise at having it shoved into his mouth unannounced almost making him swallow it whole. Choking on a biscuit wasn’t how he needed this evening to play out, not at all. 

  
She sat back, legs up and leaning to her side, her bruised ass making sitting impossible but the knowledge of that fact took nothing from the absolute dominance and ownership she portrayed. 

She left him, writhing and desperate, begging, his words more and more colourful and dramatic, just the way she loved it, until finally she finished the last of her tea, placing the cup own with a smile and standing, stretching, her naked body the most beautiful sight the Doctor could ever imagine.   
  


“Please, Mistress, you’re all I want...please, I’ll do anything for you, please, allow me the honour of being inside you.”

That pleaded her greatly, he really was exceptionally good at begging. She reward him be climbing onto the bed and straddling his neglected cock, lowering herself with little preparation, her own soaked arousal making it easy to sink down, all the way. She smirked at his moan of absolute relief, and slid her hand to his throat, gripping lightly as her other hand braced against the headboard. 

She decided she had made him suffer enough - she really wanted to just fuck him hard and come with him by then. She rode hard, his hips bucking up to meet her desperately, eagerly, as if she were everything and the only thing his very soul needed. Her hand tightened around his throat and his breath stilled for long moments before she squeezed harder then realised, commanding him to say her name.

  
“Mistress, my Master, please let me come, it would….be an honour….such...such a ...please..Mistress please, I need you.”

“Come with me Doctor,” she whispered, her motions slowing suddenly as she tensed, shuddering as came with a scream, tightening around the Doctor in pulses that sent him over the edge, his own orgasm ripping through him with a cry as he filled her. 

She collapsed beside him when they had both rode the waves of their orgasms, nails dancing up and down his stretched, aching arms.

“Mmmm, maybe I should keep you here bound and naked, My personal toy. Would you like that Doctor?”

“I image I would. But practicalities would get tricky.”

“True,” she said, her chin propped on his chest as she regarded him. “Maybe we should hypnotise the butler, he can bring food and I can keep you here as my plaything.

“I do not want Nardole walking on us, hypnotised or not! My arms are starting to hurt...”

“Poor baby thinks I’ll release him,” she said with a smirk that sent a slight shiver through him.

“Missy…” 

She chuckled and watched him with mirth dancing in her eyes as she ran her finger across his throat, her nail leaving a light pink path. 

She laughed and shifted up, her breasts brushing against his face with deliberate proximity as she reached up to release his hands. His arms dropped down in response, a groan as he flexed his aching sore muscles.    


She cuddled up, peppering kisses over his sore arms, chuckling as she wrapped herself around him, his arms encircling her tightly the warmth of her bare flesh an eternal intoxication.

“Ok, next week honey, I have some studying for you to do and I would like hot wax, a collar and a leash and a pet food bowl.”

“For...you or me?” the Doctor asked, aroused and panicked at the same time. 

Missy merely laughed in response. 

He had a feeling he was going to be wholly preoccupied in that unanswered question all week long.

  
  
  
  



End file.
